Scared
by StephieyyPotter
Summary: Rosalie/Emmett oneshot. How Rose feels after Emmett is changed. A bit fluffy.


**A/N: Hey everone! I'm Stephieyy! I usually do Harry Potter fics, but this just popped into my head yesterday, and I had to write it. So, tell me. Am I as good at writing Twilight fics? (Keep in mind that I did this in about an hour and i only edited once, so yeah)**

Scared. That was a word that I, Rosalie Hale, would have never used in normal circumstances. I never showed much emotion to anyone. I kept up a cool composure, just to prove that there was more to me than blonde hair and a good body. But, These were not normal circumstances. It was three days after I asked Carlisle to change Emmett. That meant that he would be waking up any second now. Though I had stayed with him throughout the entire thing, it was easier to watch him when he was unconscious. How would I stare this innocent person in the face after I practically stole his soul away? Would he ever forgive me?

That's when it happened. He stirred. His eyes opened slowly, revealing bright red irises. It took all of my courage to not shrink back from him. He looked at me and whispered, "Angel?"

I nearly sobbed. "My name's Rosalie," I said heavily.

"What happened to me? Am I dead?" he asked curiously.

"No," I whispered, "but you might as well be."

At his confused look, I explained. I told him about our family, our diet. He kept quiet for the most part, listening intently to my explanation. Only after I finished with, "So, I asked Carlisle to change you. I'm so sorry," did he interrupt.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"I don't like this life. If I had had the choice, I would be dead right now. It is the most selfish thing I have even done, to ask Carlisle to change you." I was ashamed.

"Rosalie," he whispered, sending chills up my spine, "I'll forgive you. I promise. On one condition."

"What?" I asked, nervously.

"Stay with me," he requested.

Emmett and I grew very close, after that day. Soon, we were inseparable, spending hours just talking. But, I still had not told him how I felt about him. Every time he tried to deepen our relationship, I pushed him away. Though he didn't understand why, he knew I was scared. Not until about two months after he was changed did we even talk about my past.

We were sitting at the edge of a pond, at about two a.m. He was playing with my hair, and telling me about his memories as a human. I felt a bit sad, imagining his happy memories.

"Rosalie?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" My feelings matched his.

"Why…why were you changed?" This was a topic I had always skated over. Sensing my disapproval, he added, "You don't have to tell me, I was just curious."

"No, Emmett. You should know. I just…it's hard to talk about." I was very apprehensive on how he would react. I had talked myself into thinking he might not like me, because of what happened. Because I was…weak, or something.

He very hesitantly put his arm around me. At first, I stiffened, pictures of Royce going through my head, but after a while, the pictures faded, and I relaxed into him. He smiled a bit at me, and allowed me to collect my thoughts.

"I was supposed to be a princess," I stated. "I was supposed to be royalty. I was supposed to get everything I wanted." He was now listening intently. "I was set to marry Royce King, who's father was the closest thing to royalty. We were engaged after two months, and I was set to live my happily ever after. We would have kids, just like my friends. We would grow old together. But, I was mistaken." I swallowed hard as the memories flooded back. He pulled me closer. "One night, I was walking home from my friend's house. Royce was on the street, too, with a bunch of his friends. He was drunk. One mentioned that I was too covered up; he couldn't see how beautiful I was. That's when…" Emmett pulled me closer still, and encircled his arms protectively around me. They gave me strength, courage. I felt safe with him there. The story I was telling felt like a dream. I looked up at him. "I was raped, Emmett. They left me to die. That's when Carlisle found me." Emmett planted the smallest of kisses on my head. He looked like he was about to say something, but I wasn't done. "Ever since then, I've been scared. I've pushed you away, and I'm sorry for it. But, every time I try to be happy with you, Royce pops back into my head. I don't know if he'll ever leave…"

Emmett looked at me. "Rose…I don't know if it matters, but I'm different than them. I would never do that to you. You mean so much to me. Since I've been changed, you've been so patient, never leaving my side," he turned me around, so I could face him. "I love you, Rosalie. And, I'll wait as long as I need to for you to be ready."

I could see the sincerity in his eyes, something I had never seen from Royce. I could see he meant it. I made a split-second decision, and pulled his lips to mine.

He was surprised for a second, but quickly responded. And, as he hesitantly deepened the kiss, opening my lips with his, the pictures of Royce again faded from my mind. All I could think about was Emmett. The feel of him against me, the taste of him on my tongue. And, for just that second, I felt whole. I had never felt this with Royce, either. This was what love was like.

When I pulled back, he looked at me nervously, scared he had gone too far. To ease his worry, I gave him a small smile. He returned it with the biggest grin I have ever seen in my existence. He pulled his arms back around me, and held me close. I came to a realization. "I…I'm not scared anymore."

"Well, that took shorter than I expected," he laughed.

"I love you, Emmett," I admitted. Those were the words I had never said sincerely to Royce. To anyone, really. It felt good to finally be able to say those words truthfully.

"I love you, too, Rose," he grinned.

I leaned back against him. I was content. He was my happily ever after that I never thought I'd get. He was the one who had stopped me from being scared.

**A/N: The end!! Whta'd ya think? Tell me. Thank you!**

**-Stephieyy**

**P.S. TEAM EDWARD FOR LIFE!**

**P.P.S. 17 days and 7 hours left!**


End file.
